Random Moments
by TheSnowSakura
Summary: Everyday in Waffle town is just weird and random thanks to Akari! And Chase and Gill can't do anything but, shut up and deal with it
1. Gill's everyday life

MWHAHAHAHA! That's right! I'm rewrote it! Sorry but your beloved "Chase or Gill" will now be a story! Not a collection of one-shots! Also I messed up the plot; Gill was never supposed to actually date Akari…. Besides, I wasn't being fair to the Chase fans! This story will have Chase's POV instead of Akari's! So enjoy the new "Chase or Gill"!

* * *

Me: That's your line, Gill!

Gill: Fine, TheSnowSakura does not own Harvest Moon or any of its awesome characters…

Me: Great! Now ACTION!

**(Gill's POV)**

"Gilly!"

"…."

"Gilliam!"

"…."

"Gilbert"

"…."

"Gillberto"

"…."

"Gilford"

"…."

"Gills"

"…."

"Goldfish"

"…?"

"Hey Gill, what's your name short for?" Akari asked, staring at me with her chocolate-colored eyes. I sighed, and went back to fill out papers. Stupid father, always leaving me with tons of work but then again, if he didn't the whole town would be in disaster.

"It's Gill, just Gill" I muttered, taking another form out of the giant stack of papers that look like they were about to collapse.

"Are you sure?" Akari asked, staring at me again.

"Yeah, I'm sure" I replied, not even bothering to give her eye contract anymore.

_Ding_

The door hit the same bell, signaling that someone opened the door. I looked up and to see that orange-hair idiot walked in.

"Hey Chase!" Akari greeted, giving Chase a small hug. I frowned for some reason, I'm not sure why.

"What are you doing here, you annoying orange?" I mumbled, going back to my paper work.

"Is that how anyway to greet someone?" Chase smirked.

"Don't you have work?" I asked.

"I'm on a break, besides I'm here to pick up a package" Chase replied, with a cocky grin.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "Who in their right mind would send you anything?" Chase is probably trying to annoy me; he's an orphan and a jerk, so he shouldn't expect anything until he's on his death bed. Chase flash a smirk again and swiftly picked up Akari bridal style.

"You want me stamp that?" I asked, getting the hint, while taking out a big stamper filled with black ink. For some reason, I didn't like when Chase picks up Akari or even touches her…

"I want a stamp!" Akari exclaimed, as Chase carried her to the desk. I stamped her on the hand, and went back to work.

"It's so cute!" Akari cried, looking at the stamp, with a little harvest sprite carrying a four-leaf clover on it with the logo "Waffle town" I rolled my eyes and went back to work…

"Why do you insist on bothering me everyday?" I mumbled; staring at the couple whose life goal was to bother me.

"Cause its fun" Chase replied, swing Akari around in his arms. Thanks to my oh-so ebullient father, I was forbinned from kicking anyone from the town hall, since Julius complained how it was apparently unfair how he couldn't express his freedom of speech.

"Gill!" "Let's have lunch!" Akari exclaimed.

"Nope" I muttered. "Besides it's not even my lunch time"

"Why not?" "You're lunch break starts in the next five minutes!" Akari muttered trying to convince me.

"Come on, Gill!" "Stop being such a workaholic!" Chase smirked.

"Like a couple of slacker would understand" I mumbled under my breath.

"What?" Akari asked, dragging me out the door with Chase helping.

"Nothing" I lied.

**(Later) (Alan's Tree)**

"Hey Chase, what's for lunch today?" Akari asked, staring at the small brown picnic basket, Chase brought.

"Today lunch consists of box lunches, cranberry juice, and for dessert, orange cake" Chase replied, taking out the lunch from the basket.

"I don't understand why you persisted on doing this everyday" I grumbled. "And Akari, won't you stop waving at that flower, every time we come here!" "It's not going to wave back!"

"But Gill" Akari whined.

"Not gonna hear it" I muttered, turning the other way and putting my hands on my ears signaling Akari that I was not interested in listen to her childish nonsense on how the flower is actually a harvest sprite.

"Chase!" "Gill's a meanie!" Akari cried, complaining to Chase.

"Don't worry, Akari" "I'll protect you from the big bad monster" Chase smirked, patting Akari's head lightly.

"Just hand over my lunch" I grunted.

"What's the magic word" Chase said, which that stupid grin on his face.

"I'm not going to say, so hand it over!" I growled.

"Oh I'm so scared" Chase said sarcastically.

"Chase" I growled again, this guy is really ticking me off…

"Geez, cool that big head of yours" Chase smirked handing me a lunch box.

"Look who's talking" I mumbled under my breath. This is basically my everyday schedule; I wake up, work, and get bother by these two buffoons which is sometimes joined by the biggest idiot in this whole town, Luke. Then I get dragged off and eat lunch with these guys. I know that Chase is only here because he likes Akari, that's right, I know all about his sick fantasies about Akari, well not really… I just know he has a major crush on her; anyone would if they ever saw Chase stare with Akari. He starts drooling a bit, and dazing off, with an expression of a pervert.

Heck, he's doing it right now…. I wonder if Akari ever notices this, what I am saying! Of course she wouldn't notice this! She's too busy chatting with a flower! She probably wouldn't even notice if someone was breaking into her house! That gets me a little worried for some reason, I wonder why. I shook it off, and continued eating my lunch.

"AKARI!" Someone shouted from a distance, and it looks like it coming straight towards us. Someone with blue hair, and a bandana…. Is that Luke? "Akari!" Luke shouted, running towards us and stopping. Oh great, another idiot to deal with…

"Hey Luke" Akari smiled, getting up and giving Luke a hug. Luke hugs back, swing her up into the air in circles. It seems Chase woke up from his daze because he's glaring at Luke; I smirked at how easily he could be jealous.

"Are you having lunch?" Luke asked, trying to using his puppy eyes on me, meaning that he wanted some of my lunch, well that's not going to happen…

"Yeah" Chase muttered, trying to get Luke to go away, but of course, as brainless as Luke is, he didn't get the message.

"You wanna join us?" Akari asked,

"Yeah!" Luke exclaimed, sitting down between Akari and Chase. Chase glared at Luke when Akari wasn't looking. I snickered quietly at this as Luke gobbled up Akari's lunch in a second and spilt her dessert.

"Thanks Akari! I got to go now, before pops finds out I'm missing" Luke shouted, dashing away while waving back. He ended tripping and falling flat on his face. Chase was trying hard to hold his laughter, so was I.

"Luke, are you okay?" Akari yelled concern about the idiot.

"Don't worry, I'm all good!" Luke replied, waving again and then running off. Yeah…. This is basically my every-day life. I wake up, work, get bothered, get dragged off to lunch, work some more while being bothered, sleep and the cycle repeats it self…. Not that I mind…

* * *

How was that! If you this one better tell me! Or I'll destroy this story and continue on the other one, or I could rename this as some thing else and continue both stories! XD Review plz, tell me what'cha think!

Question to the views: Does Chase have Orange hair or Peach? It looks orange but some fanfics says it's peach... What you think?

Chase: WHY AM I THE BUDDY CHARACTER?

Me: Um…. You suit it more than Gill

Chase: LIER! You just like Gill better right ?

Me: Kinda XD

Chase: O_O

Me: Don't worry, the next chapter (if there is one XD) it be in your POV

Chase: YES!


	2. Chase's everyday life

And it continues! *drum rolls* I need to rename this though….

Me: Chase would you like to say the opening?

Chase: Hmph! TheSnowSakura does not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters

Me: And?

Chase: *sighs* TheSnowSakura also does not own Tot or AP, heck she doesn't even have a wii!

Me: Shut up, Chase! Please forgive me, if I made an error on the setting! I don't have Tot or AP, so I don't know many of the character, or the lay of the land….. Also, the setting will switch from Tot to AP….. and then switch back…. Anyways ACTION!

**

* * *

**

(Chase's POV)

"Chase!"

"Chasey?"

"Chasey-poo!"

"Chasey-masey!"

"Chasey-kins?"

"What" I sighed, staring my petite co-worker trying to get my attention.

"Teach me how to make omelet rice" Akari begged, showering me with her adorable puppy-like eyes.

"Fine" I sighed once again. "First you add the butter to the pan, then crack and add to the bowl, whisk the eggs, and smoothly pour the eggs into the pan" I muttered, show her the steps. "When the omelet is nice and hot, add the rice inside the omelet and if you want add some ketchup to the omelet, and done" I muttered, flipping the omelet on to a plate. Akari's eyes gazing on the omelet like a lion would to a juicy steak. I could clear tell I was tricked again, she could care less about how to make the omelet, just as long as she gets into her stomach.

"700g" I mumbled, putting my hand out for the money. Akari flash one of her famous smiles, and pulled put her little coin-purse with a little harvest sprite on it. She quickly opened it and reached into grab some money. She smiled sheepishly as she handed me the money.

"350"

"453"

"521" I counted, stared at money. "You're missing the 179g" I muttered, as Akari looked at me nervously and then back at the omelet rice. A few minutes later she started break down on how she spend the rest of her money on seeds and animal feed.

"Fine, wash the dish and I'll give you your omelet rice" I mumbled, pointing at the stacks of dishes, pots and pans that needed to be washed.

"Yes sir!" Akari giggled, making her way to the dishes and quickly washing it.

"You better do a good job or you're going to have to watch me eat it" I chuckled, earning a glare from her.

**(30 minutes later)**

I watch as Akari gobbled up the omelet like a pig eating leftovers.

"You know one day, you're going to fat" I muttered.

"Shut up, Chase" Akari yelled, finishing her omelet. A piece of rice was stuck on the left side of her cheek.

"You have a piece of rice here" I pointed to her left cheek, where the piece rice was located.

"Here?" Akari asked, failing miserably to get it.

"Let me get" I sighed, lean in over and extended my arm to get it.

"Oh" Kathy gasped after walk in on us, and now staring at us with pure amusement. I'm guess in current position looked like I was about to kiss Akari. "Please continue like I was never here" Kathy politely apologized, walking back into the kitchen. She's still there, spying at us, trying to hide behind the door. A few seconds later, she blurted a weird comment, "GET SOME!" I couldn't tell she was calling at me or Akari. I ignored her, and didn't even bother to remove the piece of rice on Akari's cheek, just in case someone else decides to get the wrong idea.

_Ding, ding_

"Welcome Gill" Akari called, greeting him.

"Hmph"

"What would you like today?" Akari asked.

"The usual" Gill replied, opening his book and started writing something in it. One day, I'm going to found out why he carries it around all the time and what he writes in it.

"Okay! Tomato juice it is" Akari smiled cheerfully. "That will be 500g" Gill hands over the money and continues writing in his book. I throw a tomato in the mixer and push the power button. And yes, I did remember to put the cap on unlike clumsy co-worker, Akari. One time, she decide to find out what would happen if she left the cap of, well lets just say she had one big mess to clean up. I chuckled at that memory, while pouring the tomato juice in a cup and handed to Akari.

"Here you go, Gill" Akari smiled, handing it over to Gill. Gill took with even a care to say "thank you"

"There is a piece of rice stuck on our face" Gill said, reaching to get it just as I did. I suddenly had a strange urge to embarrass Gill, so I went with it.

"Kiss, kiss!" I chanted repeatedly, soon Maya and Kathy joined in. Gill back off, as his face turned bright red. I chuckled at his pissed expression.

"I was just getting this piece of rice on face" Gill protested, quickly peeling the off the rice.

"Sure Gill" Kathy teased, making kissing faces with Maya. Then Luke walked in, skipping like Maya usually does.

"I want spinach risotto please!" Luke exclaimed loudly like we'll deaf or something.

"Okay!" Akari replied, shouting just as loud as Luke did. I sighed; another annoying person has showed up.

"Christmas is coming soon!" Luke exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

"I love Christmas" Akari smiled. "With all the presents, family and friends, Christmas has got to be the best holiday!" Luke agreed, and went on how last year he made a cake but it turned out that he set the heat to high, and it turned out like charcoal.

"How about you, Gill?" Akari asked, the blond drinking tomato juice that I forgot was still there.

"Christmas is nothing but more paperwork and father trying to dress up a like an obese guy wearing red, trespassing in to people's house, supposedly giving out gifts" Gill stated. Luke ran over to Gill, and slapped him right on the cheek. Yeah! Slap him one more time just for me!

"What's your problem?" Gill snapped, hold the spot Luke slapped.

"That's what you get for bad-mouthing Santa!" Luke cried.

"Santa doesn't exist!" Gill protested.

"Yes, he does!" Luke denied. "He leaves me presents every time"

"Your father actually does that" Gill muttered.

"Liar!" Luke accused. "Santa does exist, right Akari!"

"Yeah!" Akari agreed. "He gave me presents last year too and I live alone!"

"Well, then father snuck into your house and left you a gift" Gill sighed.

"Liar, lair, lair!" Luke and Akari accused, pointing at Gill, while Gill rolled his eyes at the two morons. Christmas….. It's been a long time since I had a good one.

_Mama!_

_Papa!_

I shook away those memories and continued on cooking Luke's spinach risotto.

"What about you, Chase?" Akari asked. "You believe in Santa, don't you?"

"Of course not" I replied. "That's some stupid story that parents made up to get kids to sleep at night"

"Wow, for once, I completely agree with you" Gill mumbled.

"What are trying to say?" I asked angrily.

"Nothing" Gill muttered.

"That's what I thought" I grumbled, pouring the spinach risotto into a bowl and handing it to Luke. I sighed, as Luke kept ranting on how Santa exists, and that he'll punish you by giving you a coal as a present. This is my everyday life, talking and hanging around a bunch a morons, yes, that includes Gill.

* * *

Hope you like it! Now go on and click on the blue link, to submit a review! Please review, it really motives me!

I want AP so badly! I was trying to get the game for my birthday, but my parents were like, we don't have a wii! How are you going to play it? Well, mom I'll be content just by staring at the box! XD All you lucky people who own AP, I'm glaring at you right now! Grr…

Now here a little random one-shot: (me playing AP)

Gill: If you don't like some else, how bout going steady with me?

Me (controlling Akari): Okay

Gill: I'm sure you know, but going out with me implies that we intend to marry…

Me: WHAT? Woah, woah! Back up for a second, I have to marry you?

Gill: ….um…yes?

Me: Um… Nevermind,I think I rather go with Chase, he never made me promise something like that

Gill: But…but

Me: Bye! *runs off*

Gill: TT^TT

Ahh… I love playing with Gill!


	3. Merry Christmas!

So tired! Merry Christmas people!

**

* * *

**

(Akari's POV)

"Jingle bells, jingle bells" "Jingle all the way" "Oh! What fun it is to ride" "In a one-horse open sleigh" Finn and I sang, as I skipping my way toward Gill's house.

I wonder what Gill wants to talk about" Finn mumbled, flying around me with a bell attached to his clothes. I smiled at him, he's so cute! Every time he moved, he would make a jingle sound. I chuckled at the memory of when we play a prank on Luke, Finn flew around him, jingling his bell. Luke freaked out, and started breaking down on how he didn't mean to slap Gill.

"I don't know, Finny" "But we're going to have to wait and see" I replied. But still I wonder what Gill wanted talk about.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback begins~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"_A letter?" "I wonder who's it's from" I muttered, opening the envelope, and reading the letter._

_Dear Akari,_

_Come to my house about 3:30, TELL NO ONE_

_Sincerely,_

_Gill Hamilton_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I knocked on the door, but know one opened the door. I waited a few minutes, but still nobody came. So I did what any other person would do, I twist the doorknob, and it opened, I peeked inside and saw that nobody was there.

"I'm sure Gill won't mind, if I waited inside for him" I said to myself, as I walked inside the house.

"Help! Someone help me!" A voice called.

"D-Do you think it's a ghost?" Finn asked, hiding behind me.

"I-I don't know!" I cried, taking out my axe for protection.

"HELP ME!" The voice called again. I walked softly into the living room, where the voice was coming from, with Finn watching my back.

"G-Gill?" I squeaked. "Is that you?"

"Huh?" "Is that you Akari?" The voice called again, I finally realized that it was actually Mayor Hamilton's voice. I stared at the chimney, to find the Mayor's leg sticking out and trying to kick his way out.

"I must say, I could use a hand" The Mayor called, still trying to kick his way out.

"Y-Yes sir!" I replied, gabbed on the Hamilton's legs while Finn gabbed the other, and together we tried to pull him out. "Finn, pull harder" I whispered.

"I'm trying" Finn whined, using his little hand to try to pull Hamilton out.

"Well, it looks like your trying to pull his shoe off" I whispered again, as Finn glared at me with his tiny eyes.

"Who are you talking to?" Hamilton asked.

"N-No one!" I muttered, and continued trying to pull him out. After a few minutes, I sat down on Hamilton's sofa for a break, while Hamilton was still stuck inside the chimney.

"Who left the door open?" Another voice called.

"Eeek!" I cried, again I took out my axe to protect myself from ghost and prepared myself for the worse.

"Akari?" the voice called, getting loud every time. I swing my axe at the mysterious voice; only to find out a second later that it was Gill. Gill managed to dodge my deadly axe, but fell down thanks to his reflex. Gill gasped for breath as I prepared for a lecture.

"For the last time Akari!" "Ghost don't exist" Gill cried.

"That what you say!" I cried back. "But if you wake up dead, you don't be crying to me"

"Fine!" Gill yelled. I signaled Finn, jingle his bell around Gill, he did, and after a few minutes, Gill had an annoyed look on his face.

I smirked. "What's wrong, Gill?"

"Nothing" Gill muttered swing his hand up, managing to hit Finn and send him crashing on to the sofa.

"Finn!" I cried out loud.

"Finn?" Gill looked at me with a weird expression.

"Look the mayor!" I cried trying o change the subject, just to remember that Hamilton was still stuck in the chimney.

"Fa-Father?" Gill stuttered, staring-wide eyed at the chimney.

"Son!" Hamilton said, still wiggling his legs like it was going to get him out of the chimney.

"How the heck did you get in there" Gill yelled.

"Well, I was cleaning the chimney so that Santa would get his suit dirty" Hamilton muttered.

"Father, I'm 19 years old, I know Santa doesn't exist" Gill cried.

"He doesn't!" Hamilton yelled, his voice filled with shock. Gill, did his usual face-palming thingy, and then tried pulling him out. Finn and I helped him by pulling the other leg.

"Thanks!" Hamilton cried, when we finally pulled him out.

"Now shoo, father" Gill muttered. "I have something private I would like to discuss with Akari"

"Okay, you kids play nice now!" Hamilton smiled, running out the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"You know how you said that we should have a Christmas party" Gill replied, pulling a sheet of paper. I nodded, and signaled him to continue.

"Well father approve of it, and now you have to get the villagers to agree to it, plus you have to prepared everything for it" Gill sighed, handing me the sheet of paper.

"So I have to get a Christmas tree, plan the Christmas party, and get everyone to agree to it" I replied, reading the sheet of paper he gave me.

"Yeah" Gill mumbled. "Have it all done by Friday" I looked down on my watch, hm… Today's Monday, so I have about 3 days to prepare everything. I looked up to see Gill staring at me.

"What?" I blurted out, staring back at him.

"Nothing: Gill murmured, walking out of his house, as I slowly followed him. We parted and I headed to Dale's Carpentry, to find Luke.

"Lukie!" I called walking around Dale's Carpentry, hoping to find him.

"AKA!" Luke yelled, running out of know-where and giving me a hug. I returned it and saw Bo panting from near by, and slowly walked towards us.

"Hey, Akari" Bo smiled, waving at me.

"Booie!" I cried, giving him a hug, his face turned bright red, I giggled at this he was just so cute and innocent. I let go of Bo and turned back to Luke. "Lukie, can you cut down a tree for me?" I asked. Luke suddenly had tears forming in his eyes, and then he hugged me tightly.

"AKARI!" Luke cried, lifting me up into the air. "I thought you never ask!"

"Great" I cheered, returning the hug. "I need a Christmas tree by Friday, okay"

"Rogar that" Luke exclaimed putting me down and then doing an army sign. We said our goodbye, and I ran off to make plans in the inn.

"Colleen!" I cried, giving her hug.

"What is it dear?" Colleen asked, petting my head.

"Can we have a Christmas party here?" I asked, letting her go.

"Sure, dear but you're going to have to convince Chase into helping out" Colleen replied with a smile.

"No problem!" I cried, rushing into the kitchen to see Chase. "Chasey!" I exclaimed, trying to give him a hug, but he used a tray as a barrier.

"What?" Chase asked, irritate.

"Could you maybe help with the Christmas party?" I asked, using my puppy eyes. Chase's irritated frown quickly turned into a smirk.

"Well maybe, if you get down on you knees and beg" Chase snickered. I shrugged, and got down on my knees, Chase was shocked for some reason. _He wanted me to get on my knees right?_

"Won't you please help with the Christmas party" I begged, still using my puppy eyes. Before he got a chance to answer, Kathy and Maya interrupt him.

"How could you, Chase" Kathy shouted, wrapping her arms around me and laid her chin on my head. "Making poor Akari beg like that"

"Yeah!" Maya agreed.

"You're the enemy of women everywhere!" Kathy yelled glaring at Chase.

"Yeah!" Maya agreed again.

"And will you get a backbone and say something else!" Kathy yelled, but at Maya this time.

"Shut up, Kathy!" Maya cried. "Besides Chase's the enemy here, not me" They glared at Chase until he finally agreed to helping with the Christmas Party. Great! Now all I have to do is get everyone to agree to the Christmas Party, which was very easy.

**Skipped to Friday…..**

"Merry Christmas!" Finn and I cheered with everyone else.

"Akari!" Luna yelled, giving me a hug.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hold this" Luna handed me, a thorny little plant with three little red berries hand from it.

"What's this?" I asked, staring at it.

"Oh you'll know soon enough" Luna chuckled. "Go in between Gill and Chase, and hold it nice and high, okay"

"Um… Okay" I said. Luna pushed me towards them and urged me to go on. I did what Luna told me to, I walk in between Chase and Gill and held the plant above them. They were both really shocked for some reason, and then their faces turned into a tints of red, as they leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

"Ehh!" I cried, why did they do that? "W-What was that?"

"That's what happens when you hold up a mistletoe!" Gil cried, clearly blushing.

"A mistletoe?" I blurted out, that's what this little plant's called?

"It's like a holiday tradition, people kiss under the mistletoe" Chase explained trying to hide his red face.

"Ooooh" I said, but why did Luna give me one? Chase and Gill did a little face-palm thingy, and then sighed at the same time. I giggled, and then resumed my holiday cheering.

"Jingle bells, Jingle bells, jingle all the way!"

* * *

Ugh… That felt kinda short, well anyways Review please! MERRY CHRISTMAS! XD REVIEW!


	4. Instant Ramen

Whew! I'm finally done!

Gill: Took you long enough

Me: *goes to my corner and grows mushrooms*

Gill: ?

Chase: As the star of this story, I will do the honor of saying the intro *cough* _TheSnowSakura _does not-

Gill: Own Harvest Moon or any of its characters

Chase: ?

Gill: *smirks*

Chase: Y-You! YOU STOLE MY SPOTLIGHT!

Me: Okay, let's get this party started!

Chase: *jumps Gill*

Me: Hey! Hey! No fighting! Akari!

Akari: Break it up! No catfights today!

Me: Enjoy! *closes the curtains* Okay people! STOP! That is it! **YOU WILL RESPECT MY AUTHORITY**! *smacks Chase and Gill with a chair*

**

* * *

**

(Gill's POV)

I watched tensely as Akari went to the library. It's never a good sign, if Akari goes to the library, either she has an idiotic question or she wants to find a picture book. She always makes a big mess, and usually never finds what she's looking for… Plus, I have to clean up her mess, which wastes up a large amount of my time. I watch as she picks a book out, a minute later she leaves it on the table, and goes to look for another one. Soon there was a stack of books left on the table to become victims of dust.

"What are you looking for?" I yelled, slamming my hand down on my desk.

"A cook book" Akari said, picking out another book. I sighed, why does Akari even bother trying to cook, she's as bad as Maya!

"Can't you ask Chase?" I mumbled.

"I did, but Chase said he was busy" Akari replied. "I'm going check out this one!" She hands me a cook book, and I put in under her card.

"Make sure you bring it back this time" I grumbled, handing her the cook book back. "What are you trying to make anyways?"

"Instant Ramen!" Akari smiled happily for some reason. I slapped myself lightly, and sighed, of course, typical Akari… "I know!" Akari shouted out of nowhere, and drags me off to her house. She shows me the cup of ramen she wants to eat and asks me to make it. I'm not a chef but instant ramen can't be hard… The directions are to boil water, pour in into the ramen cup, and wait 3 minutes… I followed the directions, and soon Akari was drooling over it. I rolled my eyes, as Akari constantly thanked me for the food, and started shoving it down her throat.

"Mmm!" "Gill, do you want to try some?" Akari bellowed. "It's so yummy!"

"No thanks" I sighed, I kinda felt guilty taking from her since she looked like she was starving child. But it smelled so good, and I haven't had lunch yet… My stomach growled, and Akari seen to notice.

"Go on, try some" Akari giggled, handing me the ramen cup, along with the fork.

"F-Fine!" I stuttered, I didn't want her pity but she'll probably bug me to death if I didn't try some. I took a bite of the noodles, and some I was hooked. It tasted good, not as good as tomatoes but still. Soon, I was devouring the cup of ramen. Akari tried to stop me numerous times, but I pushed her off, and continued consuming the tasty cup of noodles.

"Gill, no!" Akari cried, stopping to stop me again. I finally snapped back to reality, and handed her the cup of ramen. Akari flashed an extremely happy smile. She peeked into the cup to see what was left, as I slowly made my way to the door. When Akari gasped, it was my sign to run.

"GILL!" Akari screamed, tackling me to the floor, before I could run for it. "YOU ATE ALL OF MY YUMMY RAMEN!" She sat on top of my stomach, and started to stretch my cheeks really hard.

"OW!" I cried.

"YOU ATE MY YUMMYNESS!" Akari yelled, still tugging my cheeks.

"M-Mercy!" I cried again, trying to get her to stop. But unfortunately all that farm work gave her muscles, and a bunch of strength. "Uncle! Uncle!" Then someone opened the door, and walked in. It was Chase; he stared at us in disbelief.

"Really?" Chase spoke, breaking the silence. "This is the big emergency that got Yolanda to kick me out of the kitchen?" "Geez, a least let Gill be on top, then it would be more interesting" Chase sighed, but then his eye snapped wide open quickly. "Wait, this could work too!" Chase chuckled; he whipped out his cell phone and started taking pictures. Akari finally got off me, and ran and hugged Chase.

"He a-ate my ramen" Akari whined, snuggling into Chase's chest like a kid would.

"Is that all?" Chase sighed, patting Akari's head. For some reason, I glared at him, Chase seem to notice. He smirked and lightly pecked Akari's forehead. I picked up whatever was around me and chucked it at him. Chase got out of the way, but I remembered that Akari didn't have eyes on the back of her head.

"Ow! Chase, Gilly's throwing stuff at me!" Akari whined, running back into Chase's arms.

"Bad Gilly" Chase scolded, pointing at me, while lightly patting on Akari's head again. I glared at him, as Akari started whining about how hungry she was.

"Chase, make me something!" Akari yelled, pulling on Chase's apron.

"Alright, alright! Just stop stretching my apron" Chase sighed, opening Akari's refrigerator.

"Nooooo!" Akari cried, tackling Chase to the ground. "My Precious~"

"What?" Chase asked.

"Everything in da box is my precious" Akari said, with a really weird accent.

"Then how am I going to make anything?" Chase yelled. Akari got off of Chase and grabbed another cup of ramen from the shelves, and handed it to Chase.

"Instant ramen is yummy!" Akari smiled, jumping up and down for no reason.

"Instant ramen isn't even healthy!" Chase shouted, throwing it into the trash car. Akari ran over to it and pick it up.

"You should waste good food Chase" Akari muttered, brushing off whatever was in the trash can. Chase sighed and ran his finger into his curly orange-peach colored hair.

"Don't you have any real food besides ramen?" Chase muttered, making Akari her instant ramen as Akari watched drooling.

"Nope!" Akari cried cheerfully like it was a good thing. "I can't cook" Chase slapped him himself in the face and sighed again. 3 minutes later, Akari started gobbling up the ramen, while stopping a few minutes to glare at me.

"Jeez, Akari relax" Chase mumbled. "Gilly here isn't going to steal your food"

"That what you think!" Akari cried. "I bet he's plotting something evil right now as we speak!" Akari give me the evil eye gain, and started eating her ramen again.

"You can't even make ramen, how are you going to feed yourself in the future?" I chuckled, curious in her answer.

"Hmmm….." Akari mumbled. "I've been living off of the Inn's food ever since I got here, so maybe I do that for a couple of years"

"You eat like a pig" Chase commented.

"Hey!" Akari cried. "I'm very sensitive when it comes to how I eat; besides I need to keep my strength up"

"Sure, whatever you say princess" Chase chuckled, while Akari puffed her cheeks in anger.

"That's it!" Akari cried. "I'll just marry Chase's hands, that way I don't have to worry about food, or how people judge the way I eat!"

"What?" Chase shouted, staring at Akari in disbelief while a shade of red appears on his face.

"I could eat all the food I want that way!" Akari cried cheerfully, while grabbing Chase's hand, making him blush even more.

"Or" Akari said, dropping Chase's hands and turning towards me. "I could marry Gill's money, and order anything I want! Akari cried, glomping me. I felt myself heating up, because of Akari's touch. I also noticed that Chase was glaring at me, I couldn't help but smirk.

"Chase, treat me how to cook!" Akari cried, letting go. I frowned for a second but quickly changed back to my normal expression before anyone noticed.

"Why all of sudden?" Chase asked.

"I don't know I just wanna!" Akari replied. "Oooh, we can get Luke, and Maya and have a cooking party!"

Chase had a weird look on his face before he dashed out of Akari's house. "I WILL NOT TEACH A BUNCH OF IDIOTS HOW TO COOK!"

"CMON CHASE, DON'T BE MEAN!" Akari shouted, running after him.

"NO!" Chase cried, apparently running for his life. "I WILL NOT TASTE THE FOOD, YOU, MAYA, AND LUKE ARE GOING TO MAKE!"

"YOU FORGOT GILL!" Akari yelled. For some reason that made Chase run even faster. I'm not a bad cook; I just can make anything without burning it that's all… Akari finally caught u with Chase, well since she has to walk everywhere everyday, and sandals can't really take you far. A few days later, Akari forced Chase to try her, Maya's, Luke's and my cooking. This resulted in having to drag him to the clinic.

* * *

Hope you like it! Review! Go on click that link thingy on the very bottom! *sighs* I dont feel like doin nothin DX Yo estoy muy cansado y tengo sueno... (did i do that right? XD im learning spanish)

Also I have a poll, so please vote on it! The poll will decide who will be the main character of one of my coming soon stories!

**Special thanks to Lemmy199 for reviewing!**

**Extra: the Original plot**

Me: the Original plot for "We were there" was that Akari was suppose to die

Akari: O.o

Me: But I couldn't decide how she would die…. *flashback to sometime that never actually happened*

Me: Okay, how should Akari die? She get kidnapped and killed? Suicide? Murder?

Gill: …

Me: What about she dies from food poisoning from either Chase's or Maya's food

Chase: NO!

Me: Fine… How about Gill goes crazy and kinda accidently kills her?

Gill: WHAT? No way!

Me: Fine! What do you guys want?

Gill: *turns to Chase*

Chase: *turns to Gill and starts whispering stuff to him*

Gill: *nods, and turns to me* We don't want Akari to die at all

Me: WHAT?

Chase: You heard him besides you already screwed it up by writing that Christmas Special!

Me: Right…. Okay, fine! Akari won't die but in exchange… *evil smirk*

Chase and Gill: ?

Me: *locks the door* I GET TO DRESS YOU UP IN MAID OUTFITS!

Chase and Gill: O.O!

Akari: Ooooh! I'll help too!

Chase: How could you! After all we did!

Me: How did you even get in here?

Akari: Meh… I have my ways *grabs Chase and Gill* its time to party!

Chase and Gill: *screams*

Me: You guys scream like fangirls XD

**REVIEW~! **(that was one really long extra i know =-=)


End file.
